Medley parodique
by Reimusha
Summary: Parce qu'il faut bien rire un peu


_**Raziel découvrant son jeune frère Melchiah après être revenu des abysses (SR1)**_

**Melchiah** mon apparence me dégoûte !

**Raziel** … tu m'étonnes… -_-°

****

**_Melchiah Raziel !_**

**Raziel **montre-toi, créature !

**Melchiah **c'est pas zentil de me parler comme ça ! ! #boude boude#

**Raziel …** -_-° Mel… c'est toi… tu as… changé… mais ça te va bien aussi, c'est… ça change…

**Melchiah **tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

**Raziel **j'ai l'air de mentir… ?

**Melchiah #plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et des petites fleurs qui lui tournent autour de la tête# **cool ! merci Raz ! j'ai hésité longtemps avant de me greffer ce cadavre sur le bras… j'ai bien fait ?

**Raziel **sans conteste, petit frère, c'est sublime… surtout là plutôt qu'ailleurs… +_+O… et la touffe de cheveux qui dépasse comme ça de ton aisselle, c'est… je ne trouve pas les mot

**Melchiah **c'est pas des cheveux, c'est des bouts d'intestin.

**Raziel **c'est peut-être pour ça que je ne trouvais pas les mots. De loin, on dirait des che… ah, non, autant pour moi, t'as raison, c'est bien des boyaux. Il fait vachement sombre ici…

****

**_Raziel retrouvant son ancien maître au pied des colonnes (SR1)_**

**Raziel **maudit sois-tu, Kain ! Tu n'es pas un dieu ! Ce génocide est impardonnable !

**Kain **eh, oh, reste poli, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis quand même ! sale gosse ! Pas un dieu, moi ! On aura tout entendu…

****

**Kain, embarqué dans son élan lyrique, les yeux pétillants et la bave aux lèvres** conscience… c'est toi qui me parle de conscience… ? attends d'avoir mesuré la gravité de tes actes avant d'avoir l'audace de porter un jugement sur moi ! Le destin de ce monde dépend de la sagesse du moindre de mes gestes. Sais-tu ce que tu ferais, toi, si tu étais à ma place ! ?

**Raziel, qui n'a pas écouté **hein ? y avait quoi après conscience ?

**Kain #soupire# **j'ai raté quelques chose quand je t'ai créé, fils…

****

**_Kain trouvant enfin l'oracle après avoir galéré dans une multitude de tournants, qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'arriver au bout !! (BO1)_**

**Moebius **un noble recherchant la sagesse… la mort lui a servi de leçon ?

**Kain **oh assez de philosophie ! je cherche des réponses !

**Moebius **des réponses, bien sûr. Je les ai toutes si vous en avez les questions. Et quelles sont les questions pour ces réponses ?

**Kain **alors voilà…

**Moebius **le roi Ottmar… le seul espoir de vaincre les légions de la Némésis.

**Kain **non mais…

**Moebius **le roi Ottmar paralysé par le malaise de sa princesse.

**Kain **parce qu'en fait…

**Moebius **le roi Ottmar le vaurien.

**Kain ****c'est fini, oui, tu vas me laisser parler ! ! ! Rognontidju !**

**Yoda **trompé tu t'es ! « épargne-moi tes énigmes et ton babillage, vieillard » devais-tu dire.

**Kain **p*****, y en a pas un qui parle normal ici ! ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là d'abord, détritus ? c'est mon jeu !

**Yoda **perdu je suis dans les méandres de la Playstation.

**Moebius **ça devait finir par arriver avec leur CD sur lesquels on ne peut pas sauvegarder…

**Yoda #se tourne vers Kain, tout marron (essayez un peu de mélanger du rouge avec du vert, vous serez surpris du résultat… si, si...)# **pas une raison pour m'insulter c'était ! Mon courroux subir tu peux si de la sorte encore tu agis.

**Kain **chiche.

… ( épargnons à nos lecteurs une scène d'une rare violence )

**Kain #se tient le nez qui saigne abondamment# **et ne r'viens pas ici ! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai mis, t'as vu ça…

**Moebius **… -_-° j'ai pas dû assister au même combat…

**Kain **où j'en étais ? Ah oui : réponds donc à cette question : qui est Balek et comment puis-je le vaincre ?

**Moebius **Malek…

**Kain **hein ?

**Moebius** c'est Malek…

**Kain **c'est ce que j'ai dit, bais avec bon nez, c'est pas facile…

**Moebius **-_oO

**Moebius **chaque chose en son temps, sire… oui, le temps… à moins de le maîtriser, il vous maîtrisera. Et maintenant, il est temps de vous répondre : Malek… **#s'arrête brusquement devant l'inquiétant silence de son interlocuteur#** qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'écoutes ou pas ! ?

**Kain **ouais, ouais, désolé, j'avais un fil qui dépassait de ma chemise… c'était pas propre.

**Moebius #fronçant les narines# **en même temps, le fait que tu ne puisses pas toucher l'eau alors que tu es vampire depuis bientôt un mois, c'est pas propre non plus… Il me manque la vue, pas l'odorat…

**Kain, vexé **gna gna gna.

**Moebius **Malek, donc, le défenseur des neuf et le dernier des prêtres sorciers sarafanes. Sa vanité a causé le massacre du cercle, perpétré par Vorador le vampire. En guise de châtiment, son esprit fut condamné à la fusion dans une armure magique et terrifiante.

**Kain **c'est souvent terrifiant quand c'est magique. Je me rappelle d'une fois…

**Moebius #fait les gros yeux et continue# **depuis, il n'a permis à aucun membre du cercle de tomber.

**Kain #fait semblant de s'intéresser et étouffe un baillement# **qu'en est-il de ce Vorador ?

**Moebius **suivez la lumière de l'ignis fatuus jusqu'à la forêt de Termagent.

**Kain **l'ignis fatuus ? **#ce qu'il pense#** pu****, du latin maintenant ! si j'avais su, j'aurais pris l'option au lycée !

**Moebius **l'ignis fatuus éclaire le chemin de l'enfer, gentilhomme. Le vôtre.

**Kain #s'éloignant, mort de rire# **il est mignon…

**Moebius #qui ne se rend pas compte que Kain est déjà parti et qui devise seul dans son coin comme un con# **il est temps, Kain… une autre fois…

****

Bah oui, je sais... c'est con mais c'est bon... ^^


End file.
